Talk:Vladimir/@comment-23976289-20131011160724/@comment-24010081-20131030190237
Here's some fun math for you. End game Vlad will have ~4k hp. and 20% Spell Vamp. That means this spell will deal 900 dmg pre MR per target. Vlad will heal for 32.5% of that equalling 292.5hp. 292x5=1,462. 1,462 hp is aproximately the amount of hp Vlad would want to have (at lvl 18) when he uses this on a single enemy in order to completely recover the hp cost. In actuallity it will be lower b/c you have to factor in the target's MR. But the just is, mathematically speaking, when you are at probably ~25% hp vs a single target is when you should pool if you wish to recover the full cost of the spell. Of course for every target you are under you can ad another 1,462hp pre MR. 2 players = 50%, 3 players = 75% and so on. But honesetly, you can't just follow that rule, mastering when it is best to pool is the trickiest part about being a good Vlad. Even more than his ult IMO. It's great for when you tower dive as it resets agro. The slow is good for stopping an enemy from escaping a gank. It's good in a 1v1 fight, especially if they have skill shots or ultimates you can dodge with it. Usually in a 1v1 if you aren't dodging some skill shot, you prefer to hold onto it until you are as low as safely possible. It's great in a 1v2,3 etc fight as you can cast E>Q > pool to avoid all their damage, then E,Q again. There's nothing like both you and your enemy being at 10%-15% hp and then you pool and they just melt and die without being able to do anything back. The other part is not panicking and using it too ealry in an escape. If you bust it out right when the jungler shows up and starts hitting you, well they just might tower dive and kill you. If however, you wait until you are under your own tower, they will have to sit there taking turret shots or back off. It can mean the difference between death and a doulble kill. The counter to this is skill shots. A Lee Sin is coming to gank you, or an Elise, etc, well its perfectly acceptable to pool to dodge their skills. 20% hp is proabably far less damage than if they actually got on you. Also using it too early in a team fight is something I see all the time, something I sadly do myself far too often, and something even pro's screw up from time to time. It does a lot of AoE damage and it is very tempting to rush in and just pool under everyone, but if you aren't gona secure a kill with it, or you aren't going to save your own life, its probably better just to save it. Using it too early in a tower dive is something I also see. It is one of the best tower dive abilities in the game. If you save it till the last second you can often bait your enemy into fighting you instead of flashing away, your ult and ignite finishes them, then you just turn into a pool the tower resets on your minions and you walk out. Standard Vlad combo goes R>E>Q>W>E>Q>Hourglass>E>Q>W>E>Q